


Hidden Paradise

by accio_chris



Category: Glee
Genre: 40s, Historical AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9184561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: Forbidden love in mid 1940. A drabble.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilyvandersteen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen/gifts).



> Inspired by the fanart on tumblr. 
> 
> http://lilyvandersteen.tumblr.com/post/155355084329

  
The last day of August was the hottest day that summer. Everyone was hiding in their houses, drinking cold drinks and not so secretly wishing for rain. 

There was one place though, that seemed to be untouched by the warmth. The trees was still green and provided enough of shadow, so the grass was fresh and full of life. The small lake helped to water the ground and sent some breeze over the area. The idyllic scenery was completed by the stone bridge over the lake.

A perfect place for secret meeting. 

Two young men were sitting on the bridge, bare feet touching the cold water. They were only in their tank tops, the cuffs of their trousers rolled up. 

“Please, Blaine, don’t do that.” The one with brown hair and blue eyes said, stopping the other man from moving. 

“But I don’t want to marry her!” Blaine exclaimed, looking defeated. “I don’t love her.” 

“I know.”

“I love you.” He said, playing with a small, beautiful ring in his hand. He kept closing and opening his plam, almost dropping it into water. “Kurt, I…”

“I know” Kurt repeated. “But if anyone will find out, if your father find out… Love, it’s too dangerous!” 

“But I don’t care! I’m almost eighteen! I should be living my life, with a person I love! Not marrying some girl I don’t even know!” 

Kurt put his arm around Blaine’s shoulders and pulled him closer. He kept kissing his head, not knowing what to say. They were two gay boys, in a small town in Ohio. They were still too young to go to front and fight for their country, but the war was ending, and soon they’d be old enough to get married. But not to each other, God forbid. 

Blaine’s parents already made a deal with the Fabrays, the other rich family in their town, that Blaine will marry their oldest daughter Quinn, right after his 18th birthday. And whatever Walter Anderson wanted, he always got. 

Burt Hummel, on the other hand, was totally supportive of his son. All he wanted was Kurt’s happiness. And if that meant to have son in law? He was okay with it. 

“We should run away” Blind murmured into Kurt’s chest. “I heard people in San Francisco are more open-minded. We’ll rent a scrappy apartment, get some shitty jobs and barely be able to pay bills. It’ll be awesome.” 

“With you? Definitely.” Kurt smiled again Blaine’s hair. “But we still have the last year of school ahead of us. Your birthday is in March. We have a lot of time to plan our future, don’t worry about it yet.” 

Kurt hugged him tighter, listening to the world around them - birds’ cheerful chirping, soft hum of water, Blaine’s steady breathing. He took Blaine’s face in his hands and kissed him slowly. 

“We still have time, love. And for now? This place is ours.”


End file.
